This instant invention relates to a method and apparatus useful in the removal of harmful pollutants known to be found in occupied confined spaces to the improvement of indoor air quality. A 1989 EPA Report to Congress concluded that improved indoor air quality can result in higher productivity and fewer lost workdays. EPA estimates that poor indoor air may cost the nation tens of billions of dollars each year in lost productivity and medical care. The National Energy Management Institute (NEMI) reports that approximately 80% of commercial buildings do not comply with engineering standards to provide the best indoor air quality for building occupants. The main pollutants found in indoor confined spaces are: Volatile Organic Compounds: (VOCs), are commonly acetic acid, ammonia, hydrogen sulfide, benzene, toluene, and formaldehyde associated with solvents from, floor and wall construction materials. Ozone: O3 is as a powerful oxidant found in nature and generated by printing process, this pollutant is also known to be toxic to humans in small concentrations above 10 ppm. Ozone is a health hazard that can cause eye and mucous membrane irritation and chronic respiratory disease. Carbon Monoxide: (CO) OSHA regulates levels of CO for industrial settings, but a level lower than 2 ppm is typical in an office setting. Airborne Bacteria, Mold and Fungi: No regulations have been established for biological contaminants, however a range of acceptable levels has been recommended to be less than 700 spores in a cubic meter of air. Environmental Tobacco Smoke (ETS) is a known carcinogen which can exist in the indoor air. Radon Gas, is a known carcinogen which causes thousands of cancers cases per year.
Current indoor environment pollution control technology is unable to provide one system to filter particulate matter, absorb VOC's, neutralize acids, capture heavy metals, and provide a 99.99% kill rates of all known microorganisms. In addition to insufficient control capability the present technologies in the retail and commercial market have a inherent health risk over seen by current studies which involves user handing of dirty filters during replacement, as filters are removed exposure is many times higher than normal breathing air in a contaminated room. Other aspects of prior art technology have been known to be harmful and have been reported in EPA studies and many other government agencies. In the case of ozone, which is finding an ever increasing usage in the retail markets the hazardous to human health of the users as outlined by the Environmental Protection Agency, Occupational Safety and Health Administration, Food and Drug Administration, and the National Institute of Occupational Safety and Health which have set very low limits on ozone exposure all of which are below 10 parts per million. These ozone generators emit trillions of times more than the safe limit into confined spaces on a daily basis.
Other more recent considerations exist for improved treatment of confined space air quality associated with indoor air, highlighted by September 11th and mailing of anthrax spores continual present a threat to the U.S. Homeland Defense which is seeking highly effective means to reduce the threat of biological and chemical weapons of mass destruction such as anthrax and nerve gases to improve U.S. National Security.
In accordance with the present invention, however, it has been found that the combination of certain air treatment processes is unnecessary to provide a solution to the removal of all indoor pollution, and resolving a National health hazard exists in a simplified version currently used in flue gas scrubbing. This method known to be effective in the collection of all of the said pollutants requiring treatment. The current invention absorbs VOC's, neutralizes acids, traps heavy metals, absorbs nitrogen oxide, collects PM down to 0.01 microns in diameter.
In addition to the chemical, acid, and heavy metal recovery this method as applied in the present invention also has is known to kill microorganism including viruses, bacteria, fungi, mold, and spores on contact. The present invention as an anti-acid offers the opportunity to absorb and neutralize nerve gases, and kill anthrax spores.